Amor de Hielo
by Chinito4
Summary: Un grupo de amigos compiten en una competencia de patinaje en hielo donde se mezclan sentimientos de amistad y romance.


Géneros: Amistad y Romance

Era el 21 de Diciembre de 2003 y una competencia de patinaje en hielo se llevaba a cabo en un enorme estadio en la ciudad de Green Hill. Era patinaje en pareja. La sexta de diez parejas se encontraba patinando, mientras un grupo de amigos estaban ansiosos de salir a la pista apenas los nombraran.

—Mi bella Amy Rose, ¿estás lista?.— le preguntó con voz amorosa alguien a una chica.

—Sí, Sonic.— respondió ella con el mismo tono.

—Tails, Cosmo, ¿están listos?.— les preguntó Sonic con voz normal a otros dos niños más pequeños.

—Sí.— dijeron ambos con sonrisas en sus caras.

—Y ustedes, Knuckles y Rouge, ¿están listos?.— les preguntó él a otros dos chicos mayores que él.

—Sí.— dijeron ambos tan contentos como todos.

Los seis se dan la mano. Casi dos minutos después, los amigos oyen al animador.

—¡Señoras y señores, denles un gran aplauso a nuestros patinadores!.— dijo el animador.

El público entero aplaude por siete segundos. Ahora, los amigos se preparan para oír a quiénes de ellos van a nombrar.

—¡Y ahora, la siguiente pareja de esta noche!. ¡Señoras y señores, Knuckles y Rouge!.

El público aplaude.

—Buena suerte.— les dijeron con emoción y felicidad sincera los otros cuatro a Knuckles y Rouge.

—Gracias, igualmente a ustedes.— respondieron ambos de la misma buena forma.

Knuckles y Rouge salen a la pista y todo el público les sigue aplaudiendo por unos segundos más. Ellos comienzan apenas paran los aplausos. Sonic y Amy los miran tomados de la mano, mientras Tails y Cosmo miran solamente sonriendo.

—Amy.— la llamó Sonic con voz amorosa.

Ella lo miró y los dos comenzaron a hablarse en voz baja.

—¿Qué?.

—Mientras estamos aquí, quiero que nos besemos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—De acuerdo.— aceptó ella contenta.

Comenzaron a darse un beso tras otro en silencio.

—Se ven tan bonitos cuando se besan.— dijeron Tails y Cosmo sintiéndose contentos por la escena que presenciaban.

Los amigos los miraron.

—Gracias.— agradecieron ambos.

Los besos continuaron por un minuto. Y mientras eso sucedió, Knuckles y Rouge hacían lo suyo. Ambos patinaron en círculos durante once segundos. Acto seguido, él se alejó de ella zigzagueando, para luego patinar haciendo giros lentos. En seguida, Rouge patina haciendo círculos en reversa sólo con el pie derecho. Luego de quince giros y siete círculos, los dos se toman de las manos, él patina hacia atrás en círculos y luego en zigzagueo, siempre llevándola. Finalmente se detuvieron, concluyendo la presentación y todo el público aplaudió. Se retiraron de la pista en medio de los aplausos y el animador comenzó a hablar.

—¡Una gran presentación de estos dos patinadores!. ¡Y ahora, la siguiente pareja de la noche!. ¡Señoras y señores, Tails y Cosmo!.

—Buena suerte.— les dijeron felizmente los cuatro mayores.

—Gracias, igualmente a ustedes dos.— dijeron ambos.

Salieron a la pista y todo el público aplaudió. Empezaron a patinar apenas antes que terminaran los aplausos. Comenzaron tomándose de una mano y dando ocho giros en "O", en el mismo sentido a las manecillas de un reloj. Luego siguieron con siete giros en "8", después fueron hasta el lado Norte de la pista, Cosmo apoyó su pie derecho en la pared, y con un empujón, se fue patinando hacia atrás, haciendo el paso lunar. Todo el público la ovacionó y aplaudió, incluyendo a Tails, los dos amigos y los novios. Se paró de lado y paró junto a la pared del lado Sur. Ahora, Tails apoyó el mismo pie en la pared, y con un empujón, se fue patinando hacia delante, primero zigzagueando hacia ambos lados, para luego dar cinco saltos con giros en sentido contrario a las manecillas de un reloj. Todo el público lo ovacionó y aplaudió. Se detuvo en seco a la derecha de su amiga, se dio media vuelta hacia el otro lado y ambos apoyaron un mismo pie en la pared.

—YA.— le dijo Tails.

De un fuerte empujón sale patinando al otro lado de la pista. En un segundo, Cosmo se da el mismo empujón, y en seguida, ambos zigzaguean hacia lados opuestos, se detienen en seco delante de la pared. Por último, se dan otro empujón al mismo tiempo, luego se detienen cerca del centro de la pista, y por consiguiente, comienzan a dar vueltas en "O" uno delante del otro, marcando un círculo muy grande. Se detienen después de ocho vueltas, avanzan hasta el centro de la pista, se detienen de nuevo uno delante del otro con ella dándole la espalda, él pone sus manos en la cintura de ella, la levanta y ella levanta las manos, concluyendo así su presentación. Todo el público les aplaudió y ovacionó con fuerza. Él la bajó con firmeza y suavidad, y acto seguido, salieron de la pista.

—¡Que gran presentación de nuestros patinadores!. ¡Y ahora, la última pareja de esta noche!. ¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes, Sonic y Amy Rose!.

El público entero siguió aplaudiendo.

—Buena suerte.— les desearon los cuatro.

—Gracias.— agradecieron ambos.

Se tomaron de la mano, se besaron en la boca una vez más y entraron a la pista recibiendo los aplausos. Se fueron hasta el centro de la pista. Para el inicio, ella se alejó unos cuatro metros de Sonic, y acto seguido, giró hacia él, se le acercó suavemente, él tomó su mano izquierda y ella empezó a patinar en círculos. Dio un total de cuatro vueltas, acelerando un poco el paso en la tercera. Luego, él la soltó y ella fue patinando controlada y perfectamente hasta el lado Sur, siendo seguida por Sonic, pero en lugar de detenerse y antes de llegar a la pared, se dio impulso virando hacia la derecha a dos metros de la pared, y acto seguido, él se impulsó hacia la izquierda. Ella se impulsaba con el pie izquierdo y él con el derecho, dando un salto a cada segundo. Dieron una vuelta completa a la pista, hasta que cuando se acercaban uno al otro, viraron hacia el centro, y justo ahí, él se desvía un poco hacia la izquierda de nuevo, mientras ella siguió adelante. Cercanos a la pared, se impulsan hacia la derecha tomando más velocidad a cada paso. Desaceleran luego de dos vueltas, y ahora, desde el lado Norte, patinan juntos en línea recta hacia el lado Sur uno al lado del otro, con ella dando saltos con giros y él girando con rapidez, ambos en el sentido de las manecillas de un reloj. Se detienen poniendo un pie en la pared y se dan un empujón hacia atrás. En un segundo dan media vuelta, se toman de la mano y comienzan a zigzaguear juntos. Siguen así hasta que Sonic la detiene.

—Quédate aquí y mira lo que hago.— le dijo él.

Ella asintió y él se alejó un poco, para luego comenzar lentamente a hacer líneas en el hielo. Primero hizo una, luego dio un pequeño salto hacia el lado y comenzó a hacer otra línea. Luego otra, y otra, y otra, hasta que al terminar, Amy vio que lo que Sonic hizo en realidad, fue escribir "Sonic y Amy". Luego fue detrás de Amy y comenzó a hacer más líneas. Al final, ella vio que él escribió "Feliz navidad, Amy". El público aplaudió y ovacionó a Sonic por esa hermosa escritura. Finalmente, él volvió con Amy, se paró delante de ella, levantó sus manos a la altura de su pecho y le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Feliz navidad, Amy.

Ella le sonrió de la misma forma.

—Feliz navidad, Sonic.

Se abrazaron, cerraron los ojos y se dieron un prolongado beso en sus bocas, concluyendo su presentación. Los aplausos y las ovaciones que comenzaban a detenerse cuando él terminó la escritura, volvieron a resonar con inmensa fuerza en todo el estadio. Los otros cuatro amigos les aplaudían juntos, sintiéndose más felices que nunca de que ellos dos fueran novios.

—¡Es la más grande presentación que he visto y el final más hermosamente romántico que pude presenciar!. ¡Y así concluye la presentación de esta noche!. ¡Los jueces ya dieron sus decisiones!.

El público se silencia, el animador recibe el sobre y lo abre.

—En tercer lugar, ¡Knuckles y Rouge!.

El público aplaude y ovaciona durante unos segundos.

—En segundo lugar, ¡Tails y Cosmo!.

Los aplausos y ovaciones se repiten por el mismo tiempo.

—Y en primer lugar, ¡Sonic y Amy Rose!.

Una vez más se repiten, los seis salen a la pista a recibir los aplausos y ovaciones. Cada pareja recibe sus respectivas medallas, los novios se dieron un último beso y así concluyó la última competencia en hielo de ese año.

FIN


End file.
